Bex's Grounding
by Livelaughlovingeveryone2
Summary: Bex has always been rebellious. Especially as a teen though. She has been know to sneak out from time to time. What am I kidding all the time. What happens when CiCi catches her. (The summery's not great)
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so I saw a story on here where_ Bex _gets grounded. I liked the idea of that story so I wrote this. My own version of it. It's kinda short, so yeah, Enjoy!_

Bex's POV:

I get out of school and hop on my motorcycle. I just got my license and got it registered. I feel like a badass. I stop at the store and grab some chips. I go to the house. Mom isn't home from work yet, Dad's out of town. I sit down on the couch and turn the channel to MV-TV. I open the bag of chips and just shovel them in my mouth. No salsa required. Mom has me and dad on this "healthy diet" or in other words, one upping other moms. I hear the phone ring and pick it up. "Hey girl" Neve greets. "Hey" I respond. "So did you hear about the Jayden's party tonight?" She questions. "Yes, I'm planning to go, you?" I ask. "What kinda question is that, course I am?" Neve answers. "I'll have to wait till my moms out though, but I'll be there" I reassure. "You better" Neve says half jokingly. "Bye" She says two octaves higher. I put the phone back.

Around seven mom comes home. "Hi Bex" She says. "Hey" I respond. "Tonight's Greek Isles salad night" She exclaims excitedly waving the grocery bag. "Yay salad" I say sarcastically.

After dinner mom watches the news then goes up and gets ready for bed. At nine, every night, like clockwork. At 10:25 I open moms door every so slightly and peek in. She's asleep. Around 10:30ish I sneak out the window of my room. See Jayden is having the party at his mothers house, a couple towns away. She's on vacation with her much younger boyfriend. Neve's my ride there. She has her own car. Just your basic silver hatchback. It'll take about an hour to get there. That means me an Neve being thirty minutes late. Everyone will be drunk or high by then though. No one will notice we're late, we're also the hot chicks. They need us. I see Neve's car pull up to our neighbors house, without the lights on of course. I walk over there in hop in. "Hey Neve" I say. "Kay, so um I know this is max lame, but, would it be weird to use a GPS" She asks. "Okay are you joking or is this for real" I question not knowing which. "Serious" she states. "I'll give the directions if you want, I've been there before" I offer. "Okay" She accepts hesitantly. I give her the directions to Provo. "Turn on Jense drive right up here" I demand. She does. "This house here" I say as I point. "Okay" Neve says. She pulls in. You hear music from inside the house, but the yard is surprisingly clean. It looks kinda innocent actually, wait can you describe a house as that? We walk in. You get that smell blast from the weed. I don't know how else I'd describe it. There are some of those signature red cups on the floor. So pretty much nothing out of the ordinary. Also lines in the kitchen. There's one guy already passed out. He is now fair game. Jayden stares at us, he says nothing though. I keep my guard up always. I'm a girl at a party, can ya blame me? I go into the kitchen and do four shots of vodka. I do no more than that. I go out into the living room where everyone's smoking weed. I don't do any. Embarrassing story, the first time I tried it I threw up everywhere, embarrassing the shit out of myself. I talk to some people. Half of the time saying I already have a BF. Then around 2:30 leave.

After the party Neve drives me home. She's not sober, but not .08 either. She uses the GPS this time since I can't even with the directions. I pass out in the car. She wakes me up when we get to the neighbors house.

I get out of the car and stumble to the side of the house. There is a small ladder outside. I keep it out there for this exact reason. I position it to the window and climb in. I carefully open the window. Making sure it doesn't let out that screechy sound. I softly set my foot down. Taking a breath of relief. I push the latter into a tree where it makes minimal noise. This isn't my first rodeo. I take a few steps. Hit a lamp. BAM! The shattered pieces of glass are every where. "Fucking idiot light" I whisper. I foot steps pounding in the hall. "Rebecca Emerson Mack" She states sternly. "Hey mom" I reply trying to sound sober. "It's after three in the morning, where have you been, I need an answer" She demands. "Oh, ya now, wit friends" I answer. "Oh my god are you drunk, I can't believe this" She rambles. "NahNahI not drunk mom, Ifine" I say. "Aghhhhh" She exclaims pissed. "Rebecca you are grounded from the phone eight weeks" She yells angrily. "Whaa Ma! How am I supposed tatalk to my friends?" I say. " Exactly Rebecca, Now go to sleep, You are going to school tomorrow, I don't care if you're hungover, I don't care if you're sick, school tomorrow, no questions asked, got it" She asserts. "Fiiine" I whine. She walks out of the room and I plop on my bed. I puke in a bag close to my bed and go to sleep shortly after. Hair a mess, reeking of vodka.

 _Okay so I didn't spend much time on the party scene. I mean it's a basic party nothing_ _special. Thanks for readin_ g!


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so by request I decided to do another chapter of this. So enjoy!_

Bex's POV:

I hear the alarm go off. I slam it about eight times before it finally snoozes. "Agh" I whine. I put my hand on my forehead. For the sake of keeping my ass out of more trouble, I'll pretend I'm not hungover. I look at my purple hair. Apparently I vomited all over myself, great. I just got my hair dyed so I don't really want to wash it, what choice do I have though? I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom to getting ready. I put a little more make up on today. I walk down the stairs. I go over to the phone to call Neve. "No Bex You're grounded" CiCi claims while grabbing the phone out of my hand. "What" I ask. "You know what Bex, No going out with your friends after school, I'm driving you to school today and picking you up, you will stat within my sight, got it Rebecca" Mom asserts. "Hmm" I groan crossing my arms. "I'm still going to make you breakfast, I'm not going to starve you" Mom says. "Okay" I respond.

She makes me a salad, again, which I eat. After she drives me to school. "I'll pick you up after okay" Mom says. "Fine" I reply. I walk out of the door and I into the school. "Hey girl" Neve greets as she joins me walking to health. "Hey" I reply. "So why didn't you call this morning anyway?" Neve questions. "I'm grounded" I answer. "That sucks" She comments. "Yeah, it does" I affirm. I have my normal classes, you know health, history, science, journalism, English, math and French. I have Neve with me for half of those classes, which makes this school thing bearable.

I get out of school and walk over to moms car. I slightly cover my face, because shame. I hop in the car. While we drive home nothing is said. I walk home and turn on the TV. Nothing goods on. "Agh, mom I'm so bored" I complain. "Well here, fold this load laundry" Mom says plopping the laundry basket on my lap. I groan, but I bring it upstairs and fold, hoping to make this easier on myself. After I'm done I put the clothes away. "Now you can put away the dishes" Mom commands while standing in the door way. I walk downstairs and put them away. She has me do all of these chores. She finally goes to bed. I slip into some sweat pants and a grey tee, you know maximum comfort clothes. After she goes the sleep I grab the phone from her room and plug it into my wall. I talk to everyone, all night, mostly complaining about mom. Next Friday Iris's house, I'll find a way out somehow, I always do. I unplug the phone an sneak it back into moms dresser drawer. A smile of satisfaction is on my face. I do have 8 more weeks of this, but on the bright side mom thinks I've learned my lesson.

 **I never do.**

 _Okay so that's the end, I don't plan to update this anymore. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
